


Team Building Exercises

by HuiLian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Team Bonding, cause I feel that damian should have this team, damian acting like a real boy, not the teen titans he has now, this is my take on teen titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Damian tolerates his teammates. They may or may not tolerate him back





	Team Building Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want Damian to be with this version of teen titans. And so here it is! Enjoy!

Damian was enduring this sad excuse of 'team bonding' exercise. He was. It was not his fault that the speedsters could not restrain themselves. Or that Lian was goading them. Or that Jon was doing nothing to stop them.

Nevertheless, they did. And so this 'team bonding' exercise quickly turned into a sparring session, with Irey and Lian teaming up against Jon and Jai.

"Don't you think we're better, Irey? We can so kick their ass." Lian smiled maliciously.

"Of course, Lian," Irey answered, "They have no chance against us." Even just hearing her voice, Damian could sense her delight. They were all insufferable, all of them. Damian was contemplating to just leave the room when a loud crash attracted his attention.

"Irey! Stop doing that!" Jon screamed. Forgetting his strength, Jon jumped through the ceiling in shock. When he got down again, there was a hole in the ceiling and rubble was all around him. Jon looked around and grimaced. "This is very bad," he said.

"Do what? You can't prove anything Jon," Irey smiled evilly, "You can't see me. You're too slow."

"I can see you! I have super speed too!"

"Nope. Not fast enough!" And with that, Irey started to run around Jon again. As if there was not enough chaos in the room, Lian climbed up the cupboard and started to shoot her arrows at Jon.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jon ducked to avoid Lian's arrows. Even as a half-Kryptonian, Speedy's arrows still caused some pain. Then, he promptly fell down.

Apparently, Irey had tackled Jon while he was busy ducking Lian's arrows. As he fell, he bumped the table. The table slide and hit the cupboard. And then the cupboard fell down. With Lian on top of it. Damian could not believe his 'teammates'. Why does he have to team up with them? Can't he just be partners with Grayson again?

"Can't you see what you're doing, Jon? Or does supersight means not being able to see anything?" Lian said while moving out of the cupboard's remains.

"Hey! Don't blame Jon. He's just ducking your arrows. It's your own fault you fell down!" Jai quickly got to Jon's defense.

"Ah, you're just saying that 'cause you're teaming up with him now, Jai. Next time, when you're not on his team, you'll say it's his fault too," said Irey.

"No way! I'm loyal to Jon!"

"Really? Well then, catch me!"

Irey started to run around the room while throwing objects to Jon's head. Cables, books, stationery, she threw them all. She actually had decent aim, Damian thought absently. The things she didn't throw were flying everywhere due to her speed. Lian then joined the chaos by shooting her arrows _again_.

Jai, not to leave his 'teammate' alone, retaliated by throwing back the things around Jon. Unfortunately, Jai's aim was not as good as his sister's, so most of the things he threw did not hit their mark. Thanks to his superstrength, they just broke the wall, the table, and basically every furniture in the room. Why does Grayson think that socializing with them will do Damian good? They were all clearly inexperienced fools.

Then all of a sudden, one of Jai's projectiles hit Damian.

The room went silent. Irey stopped where she was, still poised to run. Jon's eyes turned as wide as saucers, horrified at what just happened. Jai forgot about his superstrength and crushed the vase he was going to throw. Fear flashed through Lian's expression for a moment, but then she quickly covered it up with a mask of blankness.

Damian let the silence dragged on. He was trained as an assassin. He could handle a little uncomfortable silence. His plan was to keep the silence as long and as uncomfortable as possible, so that the others would realize that they were being immature.

Lian, however, had another idea. She's sneaky, Damian can grant her that.

"What's the matter, Robin? Can't dodge a single projectile? How on earth can you be Robin like that? What's Batman gonna say?"

Irey immediately understood where Lian was going and followed suit. "Yeah, Robin. Batman let you out on patrol like that? Without a good _situational awareness_? Where did all your lecture on situational awareness in the field go, Robin?"

"This is not the field, Impulse," Damian gritted out.

"It's as good as one. You're the one always telling us to be on our guard. Where's your guard now?" Lian said.

"Speedy...."

"What? Can dish it out but can't take it? Show us what you've got, Robin! Come on!"

Damian clenched his jaw. "All right," he growled," you asked for it."

The room erupted into Chaos.

______________________________

After three hours, there was no trace of what the room had been. Every furniture had been broken, all the walls have holes in them, and the ceiling was covered in an unidentifiable substance. The floors were littered with fragments. And in the middle of it all, five children sat side by side.

"Let's do this again," Lian said.

"Yeah! This is fun!" said Jai.

"Perhaps without destroying a room next time?" Jon asked timidly.

"Tt. You're all imbeciles."

 


End file.
